DMC-34 CoroCoro Dream Pack 2: Eternal Legacy Gallery (OCG)
This is a set gallery for the 34th DMC pack in the OCG, DMC-34 CoroCoro Dream Pack 2: Eternal Legacy. dmc34-s1.jpg|Petrova, Channeler of Suns - S1/S5 dmc34-s2.jpg|King Aquakamui - S2/S5 dmc34-s3.jpg|Überdragon Bajula - S3/S5 dmc34-s4.jpg|Cassiopeia Story, Holy Emperor - S4/S5 dmc34-s5.jpg|Galzark, Divine Destruction Dragonmech - S5/S5 dmc34-1.jpg|Ethel, Star Sea Elemental - 1/55 dmc34-2.jpg|Extreme Crawler - 2/55 dmc34-3.jpg|Necrodragon Zanjibar - 3/55 dmc34-4.jpg|Zack Pichi, Winged Dragon Admiral- 4/55 dmc34-5.jpg|Tanzanyte, the Awakener- 5/55 dmc34-6.jpg|Pala Olesis, Morning Guardian - 6/55 dmc34-7.jpg|Jamseal, Spirit Knight - 7/55 dmc34-8.jpg|Cosmic Darts - 8/55 dmc34-9.jpg|Crystal Spinslicer - 9/55 dmc34-10.jpg|Over Skill, Rampaging Machine- 10/55 dmc34-11.jpg|Dark Salamandaz, White Tiger Swordsman - 11/55 dmc34-12.jpg|Fuuma Abyss Magmoor- 12/55 dmc34-13.jpg|Upheaval - 13/55 dmc34-14.jpg|Spiritual Star Dragon - 14/55 dmc34-15.jpg|Helios Tiga Dragon - 15/55 dmc34-16.jpg|Pincer Scarab - 16/55 dmc34-17.jpg|Banjo, the Super-energetic - 17/55 dmc34-18.jpg|Comet Eye, the Spectral Spud - 18/55 dmc34-19.jpg|Lukia Lex, Pinnacle Guardian - 19/55 dmc34-20.jpg|Fortification Against Barrage and Ambush- 20/55 dmc34-21.jpg|Tra Rion, Penumbra Guardian - 21/55 dmc34-22.jpg|Valkyer, Starstorm Elemental - 22/55 dmc34-23.jpg|Zereem Crawler - 23/55 dmc34-24.jpg|Lucky Ball - 24/55 dmc34-25.jpg|Vajuta, Demon of Chaos- 25/55 dmc34-26.jpg|Scheming Hands - 26/55 dmc34-27.jpg|Explosive Trooper Zalmez - 27/55 dmc34-28.jpg|Comet Missile - 28/55 dmc34-29.jpg|Cloud Mayfly - 29/55 dmc34-30.jpg|Funeral Song of the Beasts - 30/55 dmc34-31.jpg|Tajimal, Vizier of Aqua - 31/55 dmc34-32.jpg|Melcap, the Mutant Explorer - 32/55 dmc34-33.jpg|Hide and Seek - 33/55 dmc34-34.jpg|Galek, the Shadow Warrior - 34/55 dmc34-35.jpg|Gonta, the Warrior Savage- 35/55 dmc34-36.jpg|Messa Bahna, Expanse Guardian - 36/55 dmc34-37.jpg|Mint Shuval, Oracle Guardian - 37/55 dmc34-38.jpg|Pharzi, the Oracle - 38/55 dmc34-39.jpg|Tulk, the Oracle - 39/55 dmc34-40.jpg|Pulpy Goobie - 40/55 dmc34-41.jpg|Wily Carpenter - 41/55 dmc34-42.jpg|Clone Factory - 42/55 dmc34-43.jpg|Emergency Typhoon - 43/55 dmc34-44.jpg|Fallen Monk of the Bloodstained Soil, Zahaku - 44/55 dmc34-45.jpg|Trixo, Wicked Doll - 45/55 dmc34-46.jpg|Windmill Mutant - 46/55 dmc34-47.jpg|Zombie Carnival - 47/55 dmc34-48.jpg|Mykee's Pliers - 48/55 dmc34-49.jpg|Mezger, Commando Leader - 49/55 dmc34-50.jpg|Ten-Ton Crunch - 50/55 dmc34-51.jpg|Relentless Blitz - 51/55 dmc34-52.jpg|Copper Locust - 52/55 dmc34-53.jpg|Cavern Raider - 53/55 dmc34-54.jpg|Scowling Tomato - 54/55 dmc34-55.jpg|Hearty Cap'n Polligon - 55/55 dmc34-s1.jpg|Petrova, Channeler of Suns - S1/S5 dmc34-s2.jpg|King Aquakamui - S2/S5 dmc34-s3.jpg|Überdragon Bajula - S3/S5 dmc34-s4.jpg|Cassiopeia Story, Holy Emperor - S4/S5 dmc34-s5.jpg|Galzark, Divine Destruction Dragonmech - S5/S5 dmc34-1.jpg|Ethel, Star Sea Elemental 1/55 dmc34-2.jpg|Extreme Crawler 2/55 dmc34-3.jpg|Necrodragon Zanjibar 3/55 dmc34-4.jpg|Zack Pichi, Winged Dragon Admiral- 4/55 dmc34-5.jpg|Tanzanyte, the Awakener- 5/55 dmc34-6.jpg|Pala Olesis, Morning Guardian 6/55 dmc34-7.jpg|Jamseal, Spirit Knight 7/55 dmc34-8.jpg|Cosmic Darts 8/55 dmc34-9.jpg|Crystal Spinslicer 9/55 dmc34-10.jpg|Over Skill, Rampaging Machine- 10/55 dmc34-11.jpg|Dark Salamandaz, White Tiger Swordsman 11/55 dmc34-12.jpg|Fuuma Abyss Magmoor- 12/55 dmc34-13.jpg|Upheaval 13/55 dmc34-14.jpg|Spiritual Star Dragon 14/55 dmc34-15.jpg|Helios Tiga Dragon 15/55 dmc34-16.jpg|Pincer Scarab 16/55 dmc34-17.jpg|Banjo, the Super-energetic 17/55 dmc34-18.jpg|Comet Eye, the Spectral Spud 18/55 dmc34-19.jpg|Lukia Lex, Pinnacle Guardian 19/55 dmc34-20.jpg|Fortification Against Barrage and Ambush- 20/55 dmc34-21.jpg|Tra Rion, Penumbra Guardian 21/55 dmc34-22.jpg|Valkyer, Starstorm Elemental 22/55 dmc34-23.jpg|Zereem Crawler 23/55 dmc34-24.jpg|Lucky Ball 24/55 dmc34-25.jpg|Vajuta, Demon of Chaos- 25/55 dmc34-26.jpg|Scheming Hands 26/55 dmc34-27.jpg|Explosive Trooper Zalmez 27/55 dmc34-28.jpg|Comet Missile 28/55 dmc34-29.jpg|Cloud Mayfly 29/55 dmc34-30.jpg|Funeral Song of the Beasts 30/55 dmc34-31.jpg|Tajimal, Vizier of Aqua 31/55 dmc34-32.jpg|Melcap, the Mutant Explorer 32/55 dmc34-33.jpg|Hide and Seek 33/55 dmc34-34.jpg|Galek, the Shadow Warrior 34/55 dmc34-35.jpg|Gonta, the Warrior Savage- 35/55 dmc34-36.jpg|Messa Bahna, Expanse Guardian 36/55 dmc34-37.jpg|Mint Shuval, Oracle Guardian 37/55 dmc34-38.jpg|Pharzi, the Oracle 38/55 dmc34-39.jpg|Tulk, the Oracle 39/55 dmc34-40.jpg|Pulpy Goobie 40/55 dmc34-41.jpg|Wily Carpenter 41/55 dmc34-42.jpg|Clone Factory 42/55 dmc34-43.jpg|Emergency Typhoon 43/55 dmc34-44.jpg|Fallen Monk of the Bloodstained Soil, Zahaku 44/55 dmc34-45.jpg|Trixo, Wicked Doll 45/55 dmc34-46.jpg|Windmill Mutant 46/55 dmc34-47.jpg|Zombie Carnival 47/55 dmc34-48.jpg|Mykee's Pliers 48/55 dmc34-49.jpg|Mezger, Commando Leader 49/55 dmc34-50.jpg|Ten-Ton Crunch 50/55 dmc34-51.jpg|Relentless Blitz 51/55 dmc34-52.jpg|Copper Locust 52/55 dmc34-53.jpg|Cavern Raider 53/55 dmc34-54.jpg|Scowling Tomato 54/55 dmc34-55.jpg|Hearty Cap'n Polligon 55/55 Category:OCG Card Set Galleries